Sonic Titans
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: As villians become more frequent,Sonic and his friends team up with the Teen Titans,and face many threats together.Old friends return,as do old enemies,and romance for two who are so like each other in so many ways.
1. Chapter 1

"_So, is this all I have to fight? Too easy,"_ Sonic thought as a small, human looking figure moved out of the shadows. He was extremely small, and he was wearing green overalls. He also had goggles on his head and a metal backpack. When he'd stepped out of the shadows, Sonic almost burst out laughing when he saw his bald head. "Do you know some guy called Eggman? You look like his son or something!" Sonic shouted, almost falling over in his failed attempt to avoid an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"Oh, you think I look funny prickle head?" the "little Eggman" said, which seemed to calm Sonic down a little.

"At least I don't look like I have an egg for a head," Sonic said, wiping away a tear from laughing so much.

"Oh, I'll crack your little head like an egg," "little Eggman" said, four mechanical spider legs coming from his backpack. He now stood a good few inches above the blue hedgehog, looking down on him. He lashed out with a spider leg, missing as Sonic ran up onto a nearby building top.

"Come on, you've never heard of me?" Sonic asked down, getting the boy's attention by surprise. He was about to spin down towards the spider legged boy, but he looked behind him in time to dodge someone try to ambush him. "Whoa, not bad, but now see how a true speedster does it," Sonic said, spinning towards the newcomer. The newcomer opened his cape and as Sonic hit it, he seemed to go right through it, landing on his face. He looked up to see a large, muscle bound guy standing over him with a gold and black outfit and an "M" on his chest.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," the muscle guy said, bringing his fist down to crush Sonic, only to miss as the blue blur disappeared, but then ended up trapped inside a bubble.

"Hey, what's going on?" the blue hedgehog shouted as a guy with an eye in the middle of a helmet walked out of the shadows, looking up at him.

"Well, well, looks like we just dealt with a minor annoyance. Let's get that rock and blow," the bald headed one said, moving towards the jewellery store they were robbing until they were interrupted. They were just about to take a large gem that was lying there when a bird like boomerang flew past them.

"Sorry Gizmo, but that gem's staying where it is!" Robin called out, his staff in hand. Sonic watched as a team of five kids, three boys and two girls, stood ready to face the jewel thieves. He then noticed someone try to sneak up behind the group. In an instant, he started spinning, bursting out of the bubble.

"Look out!" he called out, spinning into the guy behind the group. He hit the guy, who was in a red outfit with goggles over his eyes, in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Sonic landed next to the group, ready for a fight. "Finally, something interesting," he muttered to himself, a confident smirk on his face.

As the boy referred to as Gizmo raced towards the group, they all separated, attacking different H.I.V.E members. _"I hope I'm used to fighting like this after coming back from Camelot,"_ Sonic thought to himself as he ran towards the guy with the cloak. He started spinning again, narrowly missing his target. He landed on his feet, ready to strike again, when something flew past them both from nowhere. "Hey Silver, what did ya..." Sonic said, stopping when he saw one of the two girls, wearing a blue cloak and blue eyes, floating there. He only glanced, but one look into the girl's eyes made him see something that reminded him of...Shadow.

He listened as the girl said something he couldn't make out, and at that instant, some objects from the street flew towards the guy he had tried to spin into. He dodged most of them, getting knocked down when a street sign hit him. "Whoa, that was impressive," Sonic said, giving a thumbs up to the girl. The girl simply glanced at him, then flew down to help the others. Sonic shrugged, then leapt down to help.

"We better get outta here," the guy in the red outfit said, exhausted as his clones returned to him. After fighting both the Titans and Sonic, the H.I.V.E members were all exhausted.

"Retreat! Everyone back to base!" Gizmo shouted, a propeller coming out of his backpack. As he flew off, the rest of the H.I.V.E followed, leaving empty handed. Almost equally exhausted, the Titans regrouped.

"What's the matter, couldn't keep up?" Sonic joked, joining the Titans as they caught their breaths. He was met with four surprised looks, and one that couldn't care less.

"Who or what are you?" Robin asked, seeing Sonic fidget about.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, and I think I could ask the same to you," Sonic said with a grin.

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin," Robin said, now with his breath back.

"The name's Cyborg, for obvious reason," Cyborg said. Sonic now got a good look at him, seeing his metallic half with light blue circuitry and a red eye, while the human parts of him had brown skin and a grey eye.

"Just call me Beast Boy," a boy with green skin, green hair and green eyes said. Sonic noticed Beast Boy had been staring at him when he'd said he was a hedgehog, but then ignored the feeling.

"My name is Starfire, and I am very glad to meet you," a girl with tanned skin, green eyes, red hair and boots and an outfit that looked like it was made from purple plastic, said, her voice sounding like she was always cheerful, and it made Sonic think a little of Cream with the innocence in the voice.

"Raven," said the girl with the blue cloak. Sonic looked at her with her hood down, seeing the blue hair and pale skin and the gem in the middle of her forehead.

"You seemed to know what you were doing, ya know, fighting the H.I.V.E. Do you do this kinda thing often?" Cyborg asked, looking down at the hedgehog.

"Yeah, ya know, just the usual. Bad guy comes up with a plan, use my speed to stop them, cause a lot of the bad guy's things to blow up, and save the day before the sun goes down. Sometimes I end up rewriting some famous tales like the Arabian Nights and King Arthur," Sonic said, getting wide eyed looks from everyone but Raven, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"So, do you wish to be our friend?" Starfire asked, taking the blue hero by surprise.

"Yeah, I guess," Sonic said before Starfire flew over and grabbed him in a crushing hug. _"Okay, I thought Amy's hugs were back braking, but this girl will have me snapped in half at this rate," _Sonic thought as he felt his breath being squeezed from him. "Okay, glad to see you want me as a friend," Sonic said as Starfire let go. He was breathing quickly, his eyes wide from not being able to breathe.

"Sonic, what happened here? We heard the report about the break-in, and we thought the thieves got away?" came a familiar voice. Sonic looked down the street to see Tails and Knuckles coming towards them. Tails was flying while Knuckles ran.

"Don't worry guys, the bad guys got away, but they didn't take a thing," Sonic said while the Titans watched Tails land beside the red echidna. "And I met the Teen Titans," Sonic added, turning to face the Titans. "This is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven," he said, each Titan gesturing as their name was mentioned.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails," Tails said, giving a thumbs up as Beast Boy and Starfire went over to him.

"And you can call me Knuckles," Knuckles said with a grin as Robin and Cyborg watched him crack his spiked knuckles. Raven watched as everyone got to know each other, looking away to see Sonic standing in front of her.

"You seem like you don't really like meeting new people," he said, a slightly serious expression on his face.

"I'm not like anyone else. You probably wouldn't want to know about my past," she said, noticing the hedgehog smirk.

"Ya know, that sounds just like another hedgehog I know, and he's pretty powerful too," he said, looking the mysterious girl in the eye.

"Wait, did you say you entered the story of King Arthur?" she asked, remembering what Sonic had said.

"Yeah, kinda miss it a little, especially Caliburn and Merlina. You kinda look like Merlina a little," he said, taking Raven a little by surprise.

"Isn't Caliburn another name for Excalibur?" she asked, seeing the hedgehog shrug.

"I guess you could say it's the name of his super form. Man, the times we had, fighting Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and heck, even King Arthur," he said rejoining the others.

"So, do ya, I don't know, want to come back to the Tower with us?" Robin asked, seeing Tails and Knuckles smile a little.

"I bet I'll like it a lot better than staying at Amy's place again," Knuckles said, grinning his answer. Tails and Sonic also agreed, and followed Cyborg to the T-Car.

"If it's the same to you, I'll run there. After all, they don't call me Sonic for nothing," Sonic said, grinning as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy got in.

"I'll don't mind going with you guys," Tails said, getting into the back seat, with Knuckles following suit.

"I guess we'll fly," Raven said, levitating into the air with Starfire. As the T-Car drove off, Sonic ran alongside, while Raven and Starfire followed close behind.

"So, how fast can Sonic go?" Beast Boy asked Tails, watching the blue blur running.

"He can run faster than sound, and can only be beaten by Shadow or Metal Sonic," Tails said. Beast Boy didn't ask who Shadow and Metal Sonic were, so simply watched Sonic running.

"So, what bad guys do you fight?" he asked, this time it was Knuckles who answered.

"Dr Eggman, and that's gotten us into fights with Chaos, Dark Gaia and the Black Arms," the red echidna said, his arms folded as he started to drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone walked into the main room, Tails looked around, wide eyed at how big the Tower, or even just the room, was. "This place is so cool! I've never seen this much advanced technology in one place! How did you come up with it?" he said, sounding like an excited kid a Christmas.

"I designed most of it, some of it based on my own circuits," Cyborg said, grinning at the fox's amazement. Sonic and Knuckles exchanged glances, sitting down on the couch. Knuckles stretched out and yawned, his eyes half closed.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm probably going to fall asleep on this couch," he said tiredly, already starting to nod off.

"Knuckles has the right idea, I'm pretty sleepy," Beast Boy said, also yawning a little. "You wanna to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked the red echidna. In response, Knuckles got up, his eyes still half closed.

"Hope you don't mind the smell," Cyborg said, getting a tired smirk from Knuckles.

"I've probably been through worse," he grinned, following the green changeling out of the room. Sonic however, was still showing no signs of sleepiness, jumping to his feet.

"Anything a super speedster can do?" he said, looking around at everyone.

"You could try telling Amy where we all are," Tails said, seeing his friend grin nervously.

"You want _me_ to tell Amy where we are?" he asked, seeing Tails nod. He tried to stall, but then an image appeared on the monitor of the pink hedgehog standing at the docks, hands on hips. "Oh no, how did she find us?" Sonic muttered as he left the room to talk to Amy. Meanwhile, Raven was in her room, searching for the story of King Arthur. She wanted to find out if what Sonic said was true, and when she finally found the book, her eyes widened when she saw, on the cover, it read _"Sonic and the Black Knight"_. She opened the book, seeing the images of Merlina, the Black Knight that was King Arthur, how Sonic had been summoned and the point where he found Caliburn.

"Wait, this can't be..." she said as she continued to turn the pages. Near the end of the book was the tale of Malchior and Rorek.

"_So, you know of that tale then?" _came an English accented voice from the book. Startled, Raven dropped the book, ready to attack anything that came out.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked, her hands surrounded with dark energy.

"_My name is Caliburn, and I simply thought I'd actually have a conversation with someone of your world,"_ the voice said again.

"How do I know you're not Malchior?" Raven asked, the energy glow fading.

"_If I was that horrid beast, would I know of Sonic the Hedgehog?"_ Caliburn asked.

"I guess not. He said that you were the real Excalibur, and that he fought the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur. Did he really fight them?" she asked, picking up the book.

"_Indeed he did, but right now I think we have possibly bigger problems. It seems Malchior, through some reason, is planning to escape into your world again, and this time, you're powers won't be enough to stop him,"_ Caliburn said, his voice hinting at something.

"You're saying that you can help defeat him," Raven said, placing the book on a pedestal.

"_Yes, and you will also need the help of Sir Sonic, and I know just how to help you there,"_ he said, his image now on the pages.

"Okay, how? Don't I need to learn all kinds of spells first?" she asked, hearing Caliburn chuckle.

"_Is that what Malchior told you? No, you simply need but one spell, and that is these words are Ifaras zaras yezaras ifaris zaris yezarik. Simply say these words twice and you have a summoning spell,"_ Caliburn said, the words for the spell appearing on the page.

"If you're sure about this, okay," Raven nodded, her hands glowing. She said the words, a strange wind filling the room. The wind could be felt throughout the tower, everyone but Beast Boy and Knuckles taking notice of it.

As Sonic got back to the Tower with Amy, he felt the wind, putting Amy down and telling her where to go, then sped towards the source of the wind.

As the wind faded, a light shone. Raven covered her eyes as Sonic ran into the room, also shielding his eyes as the light faded. He looked around, then looked to his hand. His eyes widened when he saw it was his old gauntlet, mainly silver with a gold ring around the wrist and a red orb imbedded in it. "No way!" he gasped.

"You had better believe it is true, or there wouldn't be much point to my coming, now would there?" Sonic looked across the room, seeing Raven standing there with a light grey hedgehog in golden knight like armour. The visor of the helmet was raised, showing orange eyes.

"Caliburn? Is it really you?" Sonic asked, staring wide eyed at the new hedgehog.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" Caliburn said, chuckling a little. "This young girl here gave me a hedgehog form so I wouldn't be so out of place in your world. I can still become your trusty sword if need be," he added. _"Raven, are you okay? Do you know anything of a strong wind that swept through the tower?"_ came Robin's voice over the communicator.

"I'll explain once we get to the control room," she said, putting the communicator away as she followed the two hedgehogs.

"What happened, and who's this new guy?" Robin asked as Raven, Sonic and Caliburn ran into the room. Everyone stopped to look at the gold armoured light grey hedgehog.

"I am Caliburn the hedgehog, probably best known to you all as the sacred sword, Excalibur," he said, getting surprised looks from everyone. "I must say, it is an honour to meet you all, and to get a chance to actually have my own form," he added.

"So, you really did enter the tale of King Arthur?" Amy asked nervously, a nervous grin on her face.

"I tried to tell ya, but you just came chasing me with that hammer!" Sonic said, making Tails giggle a little. Caliburn simply looked around the room, amazed by the technology.

"So, this is what the people of this world have come up with? I can't begin to understand it after being in that book for such a long time," he said, looking at the gadgets around the room. "Hmmm, I must say, you look quite like Nimue, the Lady of the Lake," he said to Amy, seeing her blush a little.

"So, you can become the sword Excalibur?" Cyborg asked, scanning Caliburn.

"Well, only with the combined power of the sacred swords wielded by Lancelot, Gawain and Percival, but you are indeed correct," Caliburn said, looking at the robotic human with a look of slight wonder. "I must say, you do look somewhat like a knight yourself," he said, making Cyborg grin a little.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Anyone else coming?" Robin said with a little yawn. Tails, Amy, Starfire and Cyborg started to leave, but Sonic, Caliburn and Raven stayed.

"So, I believe that now we can get down to business. It would appear that Malchior, a dragon imprisoned in the same book as I inhabited, is going to escape into this world again," Caliburn said, making Sonic raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, and you're saying that we need Raven's power AND Excalibur to beat him? I'm sure Raven's pretty powerful, but how do you become Excalibur without the sacred swords?" Sonic asked, getting looks from Raven and Caliburn.

"Since you left, strange things have occurred. Lancelot, Gawain and Percival, along with Sir Galahad and Sir Lamorak, have been keeping the kingdom safe. However, the knights of the underworld are on the move again, trying to find a way into this world, and that, in turn, is causing Malchior to stir. However, if we find Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Lamorak and Galahad's counterparts in this world, then we should be able to summon the sacred swords," Caliburn said, seeing Sonic smirk.

"That'll be easy, Gawain's counterpart, Knuckles, is already here, and finding Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Jet should be easy," Sonic said, seeing Caliburn and Raven exchange glances. "What? I thought you said all we had to do was find the Knight's counterparts in this world?" he said.

"Yes, but it appears the sacred swords are also present in this world. And they will be harder to find," Caliburn added, noticing Raven's eyes widen.

"I hope I'm wrong, but some of the villains in this world have those swords, and I doubt they'll be willing to give them to us," she said.

"It is unfortunate, but a problem we must overcome. But not one to be beaten with tired minds and bodies. Tomorrow, we will tell the others, and then try to get the other knight counterparts to this location. We must also be on the lookout for knights of the underworld," Caliburn said, yawning. "I hope you don't mind, but I wish to sleep near my book in case I need to contact Merlina," he added, following Raven out of the room.

"I guess I'll just sleep on the couch like I did at Amy's," Sonic yawned making himself comfortable before his eyes slowly closed.

"So, you are the infamous Slade," Shadow said, facing the masked villain. After trying to find a chaos emerald, the black hedgehog had ran into the villain, and was now having to fight for the emerald.

"And you're Shadow, the so called ultimate life form," Slade said, grinning behind his mask. As Shadow stood in a fighting stance, he noticed Slade's hands ignite, but didn't even flinch. He also ignored the Slade androids that had came from nowhere.

"Is this all you've got? I've fought children's toys tougher than this," he said, disappearing and obliterating androids while dodging flame blasts. As the last android fell, he aimed a downward kick at Slade, narrowly missing as the villain moved. A fireball flew towards him, but he dodged it all too easy, engaging Slade in hand to hand combat.

"I hate to admit it, but we're evenly matched," Slade said, dodging another punch from Shadow while returning his own blow.

"I'll admit, you seem to know how to actually fight, but I'm no-one's equal," Shadow said, narrowly missing Slade with a kick. He didn't expect the villain to punch him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. A blow to the hedgehog's back knocked him stone cold, and he fell limply to the ground.

"You're right, I'm better than you are," Slade said, walking away with the bright green gem in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"No...Wait! Amy, get off of me!!" Sonic said, waking up with a start as Beast Boy woke him.

"Were you dreaming about Amy?" the green one asked, seeing Sonic start to breathe normally.

"I wasn't...until you tried to wake me up," Sonic said, sitting back down on the couch. "So, Knuckles managed to survive sleeping in your room?" he asked, his question answered when the red echidna ran into the room, breathing heavily and quickly.

"How...in the name of my ancestors...did your room start to smell worse in the morning than last night? Do you have food rotting in there?!" Knuckles yelled, his muzzle a noticeable shade of green while Sonic tried to hold in his laughter.

Soon everyone started waking up, and as Caliburn's eyes opened, he got a good look of Raven's room. _"There's more books here than in the castle library, and the Dark Hollow looks brighter than this room without the lights on,"_ he thought to himself. He jumped down from the bookcase he was sleeping on, landing and leaving the room silently.

"Looks like Slade was spotted last night," Robin said to no-one in particular. He was reading a newspaper while everyone went about amusing themselves. Amy and Starfire were talking about fashion and makeovers, Tails and Cyborg were down in the workshop, working on something. Beast Boy had challenged Sonic to a video game, and they were both very competitive.

"You make it sound like this Slade guy is some huge threat," Knuckles said, lying on the couch, pretty much bored.

"He is, and it says a black hedgehog was fighting him," Robin said, seeing Knuckles shrug.

"I knew Shadow would get involved. Any guy as big a threat as you say Slade is wouldn't be going long without Shadow fighting him. So what is Slade said to have done?" Knuckles asked, interested in what he was hearing.

"It say's he stole a green gem called a chaos emerald," Robin said.

"And Slade managed to live to escape? Man, I don't know many who've fought Shadow and pretty much survive," Knuckles said, looking up at the screen and muttering _"Speak of the devil,"_ as the screen showed the black hedgehog standing outside the Tower entrance.

"So Shadow, what brings you here?" Sonic asked as Shadow sat there, letting Raven heal him from wounds he got when fighting Slade. He simply ignored Sonic, not out of his usual self, but because his eyes seemed to be fixed on Raven.

"_Man, I didn't think I'd be like this! I mean, I don't even know who she is. I only know her name and that she can heal, yet, I feel...close to her,"_ Shadow thought as Raven finished healing him, walking off and leaving for her room.

"Hey Shads! Are you on the Ark or something?" Sonic said, clicking his fingers in front of the hedgehog's face. Without realising it, Shadow had been watching Raven leave, and when he snapped out of his trance, he saw Sonic smirking, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Huh...what? Did you say something?" Shadow asked, trying, and failing, not to sound surprised as Sonic tried to hide laughter.

"Are you starting to...fall in love with Raven?" Sonic asked, starting to snort as he held in laughter.

"Don't you have a game against Beast Boy or something?" Shadow said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I beat him, and quit trying to change the subject," Sonic said as Shadow got up, pushing past him and leaving the room. Sonic shrugged, muttering "Give it time Shads, you'll see."

"Could Sonic be right? Am I really feeling love towards Raven?" Shadow asked himself, walking down a hallway. He saw an open door, looking inside and seeing Raven meditating. When he saw her stir, he dove back behind the doorway.

"Okay, I really need to get my act together," Shadow muttered, about to walk by when Raven emerged from her room in front of him. He ran into her, accidentally knocking them both over.

"Sorry..." Shadow said as he looked into Raven's violet-blue eyes. He got to his feet and helped her up and, without a word, disappeared, leaving in a streak of black and red.

"That was embarrassing. If Sonic saw that, he'll never let me live it down," Shadow said to himself. It was late, but he was enjoying the only peace and quiet he had gotten all day while his thoughts said _"When our eyes met...I felt...almost happy. She does look pretty, but would she actually..."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone coming onto the roof, turning to see Raven walking over to him. He started to feel a little nervous, but kept his calm, emotionless look as he looked out over towards the city.

"So, do you usually do this?" Raven asked, referring to him standing looking over the city.

"When I have the time to. It helps me keep my mind clear," Shadow said, glancing at Raven. "Sorry about...you know, bumping into you earlier," he said, his muzzle turning an unnoticeable shade of pink.

"I guess I didn't see you so I guess it's partly my fault," Raven said, turning away when she felt as if she was blushing.

"Yeah...if Sonic or Beast Boy had seen us they might think we were...in love," Shadow said, saying the last two words in an almost inaudible whisper. He noticed Raven look at him and they locked eyes, almost like they're eyes were talking. It was an almost perfect moment, but then a burst of dark energy and chaos energy sent a ball that was lying around into the sea.

"What in the world just happened?" Shadow asked, feeling the burst of chaos energy.

"It looks like your powers are linked to your emotions," Raven said, making Shadow think. True, when he was brave or heroic, he could slow time or teleport without a chaos emerald, but when angry, he could devastate a small army.

"I'm guessing yours are as well, considering the dark energy that was present. How do you keep your powers in check?" he asked, feeling another burst of chaos energy was about to come from somewhere.

"I usually meditate in my room," Raven said, guessing Shadow wanted to know how to keep his powers in check. The two of them left without a word just as Caliburn walked out of Raven's room.

"Ah Raven, I hope you don't mind if I take my book with me. Robin has asked me to share his room," Caliburn said, walking off when Raven nodded.

As Raven started to meditate, Shadow copied what she did, inhaling and whispering the same words she was, feeling himself float in the air. His mind started to clear, but soon he started to remember things he thought he'd put behind him. _"The ARK...the professor...Maria...MARIA!!!!"_ he practically screamed in his head, a blast of chaos energy sending him into one of the walls and Raven into another.

"What in the world just happened?" Raven asked, kneeling beside the black hedgehog, who was breathing heavily, his eyes wide from shock.

"What happened...in my past...Maria...she was...killed and I couldn't do anything to stop it," Shadow said, still breathing heavily while a tear came to his eye.

Raven helped Shadow stand up, not knowing what to say to him after what she'd heard. She helped him to her bed, letting him sit down.

"I thought I'd put the past behind me, but, trying to clear my mind brought it pouring back to me," Shadow said, standing up and walking to the window. He gazed at the city, sadness the only thing in his eyes.

"I know what it feels like to have your past catch up with you, but don't let it ruin anything in your future," Raven said, standing beside Shadow to try and comfort him.

"I know, it's just when it happens so suddenly, when you least expect it, but it's best not to dwell on it too long," Shadow said, letting a tear run down his face. He looked at Raven, his eyes locking with hers again. This time, nothing seemed to blow up, and they both seemed to enjoy it in the silence.

"Hey Beast Boy, wanna play some video games?" Tails asked, coming up to the main room to see Beast Boy sitting on the couch, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Not right now Tails, I just need some time alone," he replied, looking down at the floor. Tails sat down beside him, knowing that Beast Boy was thinking about someone close.

"She must have been pretty special if you miss her so much," Tails said, memories coming back to him.

"How did you know?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Tails surprised.

"I was once close to someone, but she sacrificed herself to save us all," Tails said, his bright blue eyes watering. Memories of Cosmo came back to him.

"Yeah, I guess we both had someone who saved us all," Beast Boy said, cheering up a little. When they both looked at each other, they both felt like they were so like each other. Tails had always been trying to be a lot like Sonic, and Beast Boy had been trying to be a lot like Robin, but then both had met Terra and Cosmo, and all that had seemed to change.

"Why don't you actually fight instead of disappearing!" Silver shouted, dodging a red X-shaped projectile. He levitated away, throwing various objects at his attacker. Blaze was busy fighting a girl who could fly and fire purple energy bolts.

"Why don't you make me, little rat," Red X said, throwing another X at Silver only to have it thrown back at him.

"You think that just because you can fly you can beat me?" Blaze said, throwing a fireball at Blackfire. Her opponent simply laughed, firing more purple bolts at Blaze.

"What's the matter? Little kitten scared of heights?" Blackfire said, barely avoiding the fireball.

"Maybe we can switch opponents, make the odds a little more even," Silver said, seeing Blaze nod and go after Red X. Silver flew up, dodging purple bolts while grabbing a few, throwing them at Blackfire.

"Like a telekinetic can beat me," Blackfire laughed, making Silver angrier.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Silver shouted, his eyes glowing bright turquoise and his hands surrounded in a glow of the same colour. As Blackfire threw more bolts, Silver threw similar turquoise bolts, hitting Blackfire while he dodged her attack.

"Well, do you give up?" Silver asked, flying over Blackfire. He was about to finish the fight, but stopped when he saw Blaze get hit by an X that knocked her back, also holding her arms tightly by her side. Taking advantage of the distraction, Blackfire threw a bolt, hitting Silver in the face and knocking him into the ground while she and Red X escaped. Silver saw something by the two villians' sides that glinted in the moonlight before he passed out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Beast Boy, surely you can go faster than that!" Sonic shouted as he and Beast Boy, in his cheetah form, ran to the pizza shop. It was late in the afternoon, and the two were racing, Sonic showing that he was still the fastest thing alive.

"You know...the only one...who could stand a chance...of beating you...would be Flash," Beast Boy said when they stopped, placing the order.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Sonic asked as a loud noise echoed through the streets, and a flash of light came from nowhere.

"Ah, more animals for my circus act," came a familiar voice. Sonic and Beast Boy looked to see a man with blue skin and the outfit of a magician standing before them.

"Hey, I might be a show off, but I don't exactly perform in circuses," Sonic said, already in a fighting stance.

"There's no way you can take us on Mumbo," Beast Boy said, morphing into a T-rex. As Mumbo fired giant cards at them, Sonic dodged while Beast Boy simply hit them with his tail. Leaping from card to card, Sonic spun towards Mumbo, only to be knocked back by a giant wand.

"Huh...what happened?" Silver asked as he woke up. He looked around, seeing Blaze was standing there, waiting for him to wake. The red thing that had hit her was gone, and the smell of something burning filled the alley.

"We lost to a pair of super villians, and there seems to be trouble outside," Blaze said as Silver started glowing turquoise. The two of them left the alley only to dodge Sonic as he crashed in front of them.

"Hey Silver, mind giving us a hand?" Sonic asked, pulling his face from the ground. Before anyone could react, Beast Boy fell forward, hit by Mumbo's wand. Silver was instantly in the air, grabbing anything that was lying around. Blaze's hands had ignited with fire as she ran at the magician.

"Oh, more parlour tricks. Don't make me laugh," Mumbo said, an elephant coming out of his hat and drenching Blaze. Silver, taking advantage of Mumbo's distraction, snuck up behind him, throwing a piece of rubble at him. Again, this attack was blocked by Mumbo's wand. "What's wrong, no more tricks up tour sleeve?" Mumbo laughed, which did the same thing Blackfire had done the previous night.

"That's it! I've had enough of your magic show!" Silver yelled, his eyes and hands glowing bright turquoise. He started throwing energy bolts relentlessly at Mumbo which caused the giant wand to snap in half.

"Um, I think my show is cancelled," Mumbo said, nervously sneaking away when Silver turned to face him, his eyes now burning furiously. Silver would have unleashed another relentless assault if Blaze hadn't called out, worry evident in her eyes.

"_I've never seen Silver like this before...he's changing a lot lately,"_ Blaze thought as Silver floated back to earth, the burning glow now fading.

"Cool powers. That was just like Raven and Starfire," Beast Boy said, not noticing Silver and Blaze's confused expressions.

"You'll see soon enough," Sonic grinned before dashing back to the pizza shop. He came back carrying six pizzas, handing three to Silver to carry before dashing off, with Beast Boy in cheetah form and Blaze running while Silver flew overhead.

_The next day_

"Come on Shads, you really need to try harder!" Sonic shouted as he raced the black hedgehog through the training course.

"Fine then, you asked for it," Shadow grinned, throwing Chaos spears at any cannon he could see, skating around the explosions with ease. In response, Sonic accelerated, jumping on top of another cannon and leaping from one to another, the force of his landing destroying the cannons.

"Whoa, that looks so cool!" Beast Boy said, watching Sonic and Shadow with wide eyes. The other Titans, minus Raven, were also watching, ducking behind the controls when a piece of cannon flew towards them. When the two hedgehogs finished in record time, everyone was surprised. It had only taken a minute and a half, something that not even the Flash could do.

"Not bad Shadow, maybe you and I ought to duke it out some time again," Sonic said, his usual overconfident smirk on his face. Shadow said nothing, but could feel his patience wearing thin from the training exercise. He then remembered what he was going to do afterwards, muttering Chaos Control and teleporting outside Raven's room.

He knocked the door, then heard something crashing. He quickly opened the door and saw what looked like a black dragon trying to escape from a book. He saw Raven looking at the dragon with surprise, but he didn't hesitate to throw a chaos spear at it before charging and landing a kick to the dragon's head. In a terrible screech, the dragon disappeared into the book.

"What was that thing?" Shadow asked, his eyes full of concern. The dragon had caused most of the room to be covered with books and torn pages.

"Malchior, the dragon that wants to be set free," Raven said, not noticing Shadow had pretty much blacked out, remembering something about his time with Maria.

_Flashback to time on ARK_

"_Maria, where are you?" Shadow called out, wandering around the ARK searching for his friend. He knew something was up, but he shrugged and kept looking. _

"_Shadow! Anyone! Help me!!" a voice called. Shadow broke into a run, sprinting to where the cry for help had came from. He soon found the room, kicking the door open to find Maria scrambling to get away from an Artificial Chaos experiment that had gone on a rampage._

"_Maria, get back!" Shadow shouted, jumping at the experiment and kicking its head. Once the creature had divided, he fired a chaos spear, taking out the head as a puddle of water fell on the ground._

_End of flashback_

"Shadow, did you actually hear anything I just said?" Raven asked, annoyance hinted in her voice. Shadow soon snapped back to the present, glancing uncomfortably at his shoes.

"You said that dragon wanted to escape from the book," he said, trying to sound like he'd been listening. Raven was about to ask him something else when the alarm sounded. Without a word she faded into a black raven, flying to the main room.

"_Dang, I really need to keep my flashbacks in check,"_ Shadow sighed, relieved Raven had gone. He almost felt like he was being crushed slowly by her dark energy, but shook the feeling as he teleported to the main room.

"So, Blackfire and Red X have Galahad and Percival's swords!" Sonic shouted out loud, getting looks from everyone as Caliburn slapped his forehead, groaning in frustration.

"You great fool! No-one was to know of that yet!" Caliburn hissed. Sonic looked at everyone, then at Shadow and Raven behind him, particularly Raven.

"It's a story as long as the tale of King Arthur. Don't we have villians to beat," Sonic said, noticing Blaze and Silver look at the screen with a sense of hate and revenge. Then there was a flash of green and black, and there stood a green hedgehog in a black leather jacket. Sonic stared at it with wide eyes, then with an expression of anger.

"Not that stupid evil clone!" Sonic hissed as Scourge flashed a smile in the screen, one that made Sonic let out a small growl. Shadow also growled a little, but he stayed calm and emotionless.

"You know that...?!" Robin was about to ask, but Sonic had already left, a wind taking several loose objects through the door with him.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun since Anti-Mobius. Now, what else is there to do?" Scourge asked himself as Red X, Blackfire and himself helped themselves to various jewellery.

"How's about you actually do something like I would?" Sonic yelled as he spun full force into Scourge, sending him flying a hundred feet along the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the blue dud. You think you can just jump in whenever you want and order us about? I mean, I was once a king ya know," Scourge said, his wide smirk making Sonic's hands turn to fists and shake in anger.

"Don't think you can win this!" Sonic yelled, charging full speed at Scourge. Meanwhile, most of the others had arrived, minus Tails, Caliburn and Amy. Shadow disappeared, and a black and red streak joined the brawl between the green one and the blue one.

"Don't think you'll get away this time!" Silver yelled as he and Starfire flew after Blackfire, star bolts and turquoise psychokinetic bolts hitting her purple bolts.

"Hold still ya green pincushion!" Cyborg shouted as he fired his sonic cannon at Scourge, constantly missing and nearly hitting Sonic and Shadow.

"Sorry tin man, but I ain't a target for practicing on," Scourge smirked as the sonic blast hit Sonic while he dodged. All of a sudden, a blue robot came flying out of nowhere, disrupting the battle with Scourge.

"Hope you weren't planning on forgetting me?" the robot said, getting looks of surprise from Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Metal Sonic? Since when did you have a mouth and a non-robot voice?" Knuckles asked, sidestepping as a red X hit the ground next to him.

"Ever since they found me," Metal Sonic said, pointing at Blackfire and Red X before disappearing, engaging in high speed combat with Knuckles and Sonic.

"Now then, a chance for you and me to talk," Scourge said as he dodged debris surrounded in dark energy.

"Like you can sweet talk me into giving up," Raven said in her usual monotonous voice.

"Oh I never considered that. Hey X, throw me one of your boomerang thingies," Scourge shouted as he dodged yet more debris. Grabbing the boomerang, he spin dashed through debris then threw it. The moment it hit, it held Raven tightly against a wall, rendering her defenceless.

"Now, how come a dark and pretty girl is with this bunch of losers? I bet you'd make a great queen for a former king?" Scourge said, lifting Raven's head to make her look him in the eye.

"Are you sure you'd want me to be you're queen?" Raven asked, a small, unnoticeable, evil smile on her face.

"Why, I mean, if you're going out with Sonic, then I'm like him in every way," Scourge said, still with his smirk.

"I'm not going out with anyone, but you really need to remember someone else like Sonic," Raven pointed out, still keeping her smile hidden. At that moment, Scourge felt a tap on the shoulder, turning to find a very angry looking Shadow.

Before Scourge could react, Shadow's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying across the ground.

"If you think Sonic can be unbearable, just try living with Scourge for one minute," Shadow muttered before engaging Scourge hand to hand while Raven's hands glowed with dark energy.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic seemed to be enjoying his fight with Sonic, Knuckles and Cyborg, flying circles around each of them. He was now stuck in Neo form, but he was in no hurry to lose the form.

"How can a simple robot copy be such a pain? I thought you couldn't top the original," Cyborg shouted, yet again firing his sonic cannon and missing the blue robot.

"I guess we should end this. Caliburn, now's the time!" Sonic yelled, his gauntlet appearing on his hand and a wind surrounding it. When the wind disappeared, Caliburn was now in Sonic's hand, ready for the fight. Stopping, Sonic charged his Soul Surge, then sprang at unbelievable speed at Metal, hitting him with slow-motion sword swings until the robot fell, now barely able to stand, let alone dodge Blackfire as Starfire and Silver sent her smashing into the robot.

"Hey X, ya think we should get outta here before we get creamed?" Scourge asked, now back to back with Red X. Without a word, Red X disappeared, and Scourge ran, picking up and carrying Blackfire while Red X picked up Metal Sonic before disappearing again. As everyone celebrated their victory, something was happening for an honorary Titan elsewhere.

"How could this dam have started to crumble again?" Argent asked herself as she tried to seal it up, her crimson energy creating objects like staples and hands to hold the dam up. A large torrent of water fell before she fully sealed it, the crimson energy hands disappearing while the staples hardened.

"Well, that should hold it for a while," she said to herself, looking down at the bottom of the dam. Some rubble had fallen, now looking like islands in the shallow water. Looking closer, she saw an orange and yellow robot with bright blue eyes.

"What the...was it in the dam?" she asked herself while running down to the robot. When she got to the river, she created a few stepping stones, making it to the same "island" as the robot. She was surprised to find barely a scratch or dent. Before she could set it down, the eyes lit up, now looking at her.

"Who...are...you?" it said weakly, sounding somewhat like a little kid. Surprised, Argent dropped it, surprised the robot could speak after the fall and being in the dam. It was also a surprise that it could move, stand up and seem to stretch, if that was possible for a robot.

"My name is Argent, but what are you, and how did you survive that fall?" Argent asked, a little weary around the bot.

"I...I'm the Gizoid. From what I can remember, my name is Emerl," Emerl said, his voice sounding more like a teenager.

"What exactly is a Gizoid?" Argent asked, glancing up at the dam as something appeared at the top of it. It looked like a man with red hair and a British flag jacket and glasses.

"Hello duckies, how's about a little lesson in how not to mess with my plans," Mad Mod called down, a few robots next to him.

"Oh great, I hope you know how to fight," Argent said to Emerl as she prepared for battle.

"Not really, but I'm a very quick learner," Emerl said, probably smirking if he'd had a mouth. A robot started flying down, and Emerl watched it fly, then, after copying the robot's flight abilities, he too was flying thanks to his jetpack.

"Come on, just use any attack, I dare ya," Emerl muttered, dodging a punch thrown by his opponent, copying it, then proceeding to practice his new skill on the robot, sending it crashing to the ground below. He then saw two robots attacking Argent, watching their attacks and copying them in a matter of seconds. Flying towards them, he used the attacks, disabling each robot in quick succession.

"Well well, looks like you're quite the fighter. But just try and dodge this," Mad Mod called down, causing a piece of the dam to fall, ready to crush the two heroes. A pair of red hands of energy grabbed the rock, but weren't strong enough, constantly, being pushed back.

"I...I can't hold it back much longer!" Argent yelled, feeling drained at the energy she was using to hold the rock back. Every instinct was telling Emerl to run, but instead, he delved into his memories, what little of them there were, searching for old combat data until, he hoped, he'd found the perfect move.

In an instant, Emerl was spinning in a ball, smashing through the rock's centre, then continued to spin up right in front of Mad Mod, making him fall into the water.

"Sorry, but I think you've just been beaten by a kid and an ancient machine," Emerl said as he fished Mad Mod out of the water, Argent watching from the dam wall.

"They had robots in ancient times?" she asked, a red energy hand holding Mad Mod in a firm grip.

"Where I came from yeah," Emerl shrugged as if it was obvious. "Though what do we do with mad guy there?" he asked, pointing at the struggling Mad Mod.

"Leave him at the police station and then take you to meet Robin and the others. I bet Cyborg might like to study your robotics," Argent said as they prepared to fly off.

"As long as I don't end up disassembled on some workbench," Emerl said sarcastically, activating his jetpack.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Scourge is your evil "Anti-Mobius" self, and Metal Sonic is your robot copy," Robin said to Sonic, wanting to know more about Scourge and Metal.

"And Red X was your villain counterpart, and Blackfire is Starfire's older sister," Sonic said back, lying on the couch while everyone was doing what they normally did. Silver and Blaze were practicing energy bolts, Starfire and Amy were giving each other fashion tips, Tails and Cyborg were, yet again, in the workshop, Caliburn, Knuckles and Beast Boy were playing video games, and even Caliburn was better than Beast Boy.

"Have you seen Shadow and Raven anywhere?" Sonic asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think they were on the roof. Why, are you planning something?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow to Sonic's mischievous grin.

"Well, the two of them seem to like each other so...maybe..." Sonic said, but was cut off when the doors opened and Shadow walked in, grabbed two sodas and left.

"Maybe they need help in the romance department," Sonic finished, half expecting Raven to phase through the floor or ceiling or Shadow to walk in again.

"And you're planning on doing that on your own?" Robin asked, a mischievous grin also on his face.

"I was going to get either Tails, Beast Boy or Silver to help. Why, do you want to help?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no, if you want to mess with Raven, leave me out of it," Robin said before sitting on a chair to watch TV.

_Meanwhile_

"So, this is Titans' Tower? I can see why it's easy to find," Emerl muttered, looking up at the tower.

"Yeah, the place where the original five titans call home," Argent said, typing an access code. The doors opened, and they both stepped inside, trying to find a way to the main room.

"I still get lost in here," Argent said as they passed a few doors.

"Hmm, give me a sec till I scan the building," Emerl said, pausing as his scanners located the largest room with the largest collection of energies. "Just along here and then we take the elevator," he said, turning in the right direction.

"So, when you said you were a very quick learner, what did you mean?" Argent asked as they walked.

"If someone were to use an attack in front of me, I could copy it, then repeat the move perfectly," Emerl said, hitting the button for the elevator. "Plus, depending on whom I copy, my strength increases when I use that particular move," Emerl added before stepping into the elevator.

When the elevator stopped Emerl and Argent were greeted by a very happy Starfire and a hug that almost crushed Emerl, which was no easy task.

"It is great to see you friend Argent!" Starfire said, seeming to hug tighter.

"It's great to see you too Starfire," Argent managed to say as they were released from the hug.

"Argent? What are you doing here? And who is this robot?" Robin asked, glancing at Emerl.

"He said his name was Emerl and that..." was all that could be said before Sonic, Knuckles and Amy suddenly appeared, greeting Emerl like a long lost relative.

"Emerl! It's great to see you again! We thought you got destroyed!" Amy shouted, distracting Silver, Blaze, Beast Boy and Caliburn.

"Come on Amy, did you really think a bot like me could be blown up that easily?" Emerl asked, probably with a smirk if he'd had a mouth.

"I can't wait to start training with you again," Knuckles grinned, hitting fists with Emerl.

"Looking forward to it Knuckster," Emerl said, glancing back quickly at Argent.

"_I know I'm not a full robot but still, these feelings...for her...?"_ Emerl thought, sitting down with Sonic. After speaking to Robin, Argent also sat down, and Starfire flew in front of Emerl.

"So, you are friends with Sonic and Argent?" she asked, almost right in Emerl's face.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emerl said, glancing in Argent's direction. _"I may have these feeling sure, but I'm a robot..."_

"Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked snapping Emerl from his thoughts.

"Huh...oh, yeah, of course. I'd really like that," Emerl said, probably smiling uneasily if he had a mouth. He gasped as he was suddenly gripped in another hug.

"Oh glorious, would you like to discuss the fashion with me and friend Amy?" she asked.

"Actually, I would kinda like to talk to you in private, if you or Amy doesn't mind?" Emerl asked, feeling his frame getting crushed again from the Tamaranian's strength. When he was released, he took Starfire outside the main room, not sure how to put what he was about to say.

"So, what is it you wish to speak of friend Emerl?" Starfire asked, seeing Emerl glance back quickly in the direction of the couch.

"Well, let's say there's this girl I know who I really like...but I don't think they'd like me the same way cause I'm...you know...a robot," Emerl said, carefully choosing his words.

"Would this girl be friend Argent?" Starfire asked. Jetpack firing up, Emerl flew straight into the ceiling, coming down when he banged his head.

"How did you know that!?" Emerl yelled in hushed tones, rubbing his head where he'd hit it.

"Friend Amy has been teaching me ways of knowing these things. I think she would really like you," Starfire said, seeing Emerl's eyes turn a pinkish-red colour, probably to show he was blushing.

"Maybe you're right. Still, I'm a machine, I doubt it would work out well," Emerl said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. As Starfire flew off to Amy, Emerl couldn't take his eyes from Argent.

"_Would it really work out? Well, I won't know unless I talk to her now will I?"_ Emerl thought, trying to muster enough courage to go over and talk. He was about to go over, but then the alarm went off. It was the H.I.V.E again, and soon everyone was by the computer, Tails and Cyborg rushing past him.

"He won't be so lucky this time," Sonic said, referring to Kid Wykkyd.

"They must be attacking that store again for a reason," Robin said, and everyone was talking at once, except for Emerl. He was fixed to the screen, observing attacks and copying them, ready to use them as his own moves. He was about to sneak out, but Argent followed him, making him stop dead.

"You're not planning on taking them all on by yourself?" she asked, her red eyes staring right through him.

"I...I copied any attacks they used. I think I can take them," Emerl stuttered, slapping his forehead for it.

"Starfire told me about what you told her," Argent said, which made Emerl's jetpack go off again.

"Can we not talk right now about this? If you want to help, then come with me. If not, go back with the others," Emerl said, walking off after his jetpack deactivated. Reluctantly, Argent followed, still wondering if she should go back to the others. _"If Emerl is as powerful as he makes out to be, then what am I worrying about?" _she thought to herself.

"Man, this is going pretty well, what with no animals or Titans stoppin us," Billy Numerous said as his clones crabbed a few jewels. He was about grab another, but a red energy claw grabbed it, pulling it away as he tried to grab it. Turning round, he was met with a metal foot in his stomach.

"Well what about a robot and an Honorary Titan?" Argent shouted as Emerl landed beside her. The remaining H.I.V.E members looked at them, then started laughing.

"A tin outdated piece of hardware from a thousand years ago and a ghost in red and black? We're so scared," Gizmo joked.

"Technically, I'm from four thousand years ago, and I'm more advanced than that piece of scrap metal on your back," Emerl said, now in a fighting stance.

"Oh really, wait till I take you apart ya snotty nincombot!" Gizmo yelled, lunging at Emerl. Probably smirking, Emerl dodged to the side, then perfectly copied Gizmo's lunge, breaking off one of the spider legs.

"Well, just the one little Titan? How easy will this be?" Mammoth said, charging at Argent. He was met with a red energy fist. See-more fired a green eye, only to have it thrown back. Meanwhile, Kid Wykkyd appeared behind Argent, ready to deliver a knockout blow, when a tan coloured blur zipped past. Turning, he was met with a tan coloured spin ball that rammed into him, sending him flying into Gizmo.

"What's wrong, didn't count on a counter?" Emerl said cockily, now directing attacks at Mammoth using combos from Gizmo, Mammoth and See-more. Soon, the H.I.V.E were lying broken on the ground as Emerl and Argent flew back to the Tower.

_Later that night_

"So, you two want a place to stay? Well, I guess we could let ya stay here, if you're willing to work," Vector asked the two teen who stood in front of him.

"Well, what kind of work?" Kid Flash asked, looking around the living room/office of the Agency.

"Mainly detective work. Anything from burglaries, abductions and murders. So, ya interested?" the green crocodile asked.

"Well, I'd be up to it. What about you Jinx, wanna solve crime instead of committing it?" Kid Flash asked.

"As long as we get paid for it," Jinx agreed, the two of them shaking hands with head of the Agency.

"Excellent! Charmy! Espio! Front and centre boys!" Vector shouted as a bee in an orange jacket and black helmet flew in and a purple chameleon appeared from nowhere. "Meet our newest members, Jinx and Kid Flash. We have a spare room for ya Jinx, and Kid Flash, you can share with either me, Espio or Charmy," Vector added, pointing to Espio and Charmy as he said their names.

"I guess I'll room with the ninja," Kid Flash said, sitting down on the couch with Jinx. "So, what do we do now?" he asked, making himself comfortable.

"Now, we wait for a client, but until then...WAIT CHARMY, don't eat that chocolate now! Everyone brace themselves!!!" Vector yelled as Charmy flew in, mouth covered in chocolate and now on a sugar rush, buzzing around the office like a yellow and black blur.

"Is it always like this?" Jinx asked, slightly annoyed, as she barely dodged Charmy's stinger.

"Only if you give Charmy chocolate!" Vector shouted, trying to be heard over the hyperactive buzzing.

"Well, I think I'll like it here if there's never a dull moment," Kid Flash grinned, ducking behind the couch as Charmy continued on his sugar fuelled rush, leaving several craters in the walls.

**Well, what did ya think? Also, next chapter will be the start of a sub-story with Team Chaotix, Jinx and Kid Flash, solving normal crimes while the Titans deal with super villians. Sub-story inspired by Kaity the Chameleon's fics. If you like Team Chaotix and mystery/crime fanfics, then you won't be disappointed.**


End file.
